Got to Get You into My Life
Got to Get You into My Life to piosenka śpiewana przez The Beatles z pierwszego odcinka sezonu piątego, Love, Love, Love. Jest wykonywana przez Blaine'a Andersona i Kurt'a Hummela. Blaine pyta Kurta o Adama podczas ich małego pikniku na zewnątrz. Kurt wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie przekształciło się to w coś poważnego i już się z nim nie spotyka. Następnie rozmawiają o swoim rozstaniu. Blaine przyżeka już zawsze być wiernym Kurtowi jeśli tylko zdecyduje się dać mu kolejną szansę. Kurt trochę go przetrzymuje zanim mówi mu, że chce aby do siebie wrócili. Blaine przygotował się aby zaśpiewać dla Kurta, jednak Kurt go zatrzymuje mówiąc, że nie chce aby to zawsze Blaine śpiewał mu serenady. Wyjawia, że sam także coś przygotował. Po tym jak gwiżdże na placu pojawia się orkiestra. Gdy piosenka się zaczyna, wszyscy włącznie z Blaine'm są zdziwieni. Kurt i Blaine śpiewają razem jako duet, tańczą i przedstawiają tak aby każdy móg ich widzieć razem. Na koniec piosenki zdejmują swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i całują się. Ich występ zostaje nagrodzony brawami. Tekst Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Blaine: Ooo, then I suddenly see you Ooo, did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you And had you gone, you knew in time We'd meet again for I had told you Blaine (i Kurt): (Uh!) You were meant to be near me (Uh!) And I want you to hear me Blaine i Kurt: Say we'll be together every day Got to get you into my life Blaine: What can I do, what can I be? When I'm with you I want to stay there If I'm true I'll never leave And if I do I know the way there Kurt i Blaine: Uh! Then I suddenly see you Uh! Did I tell you I need you? Blaine i Kurt: Every single day of my life Got to get you into my life Blaine: Got to get you into my life Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Blaine: Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Kurt: And suddenly I see you Blaine: Did I tell you I need you? Oh! Blaine i Kurt: I got to get you into my life Ciekawostki *To w sumie czwarta piosenka, którą Blaine przedstawia na placu przy szkole. Inne to: '' Somewhere Only We Know'', It's Not Unusual oraz It's Time. **Po raz pierwszy nie jest to solo. **To także trzecia premiera sezonu, w której Blaine śpiewa na placu przy szkole. *To czwarty raz, kiedy piosenka jest śpiewana na placu przy szkole w pierwszym odcinku sezonu. Inne to: Empire State of Mind w Sezonie Drugim, It's Not Unusual w Sezonie Trzecim oraz It's Time w Sezonie Czwartym. *To trzecia piosenka The Beatles, którą Kurt zaśpiewał w serialu, zaraz po I Want to Hold Your Hand i Blackbird. *To druga piosenka, podczas przedstawiania której, Blaine ma na sobie żółte okulary. Pierwsza to: It's Not Unusual. Błędy *Podczas występu jest scena, podczas której Kurt wbiega po schodach i potem szybko zbiega z nich, ponieważ orkiestra jest wprost za nim. Jednakże, w następnej scenie nie ma śladu po orkiestrze. W kolejnej scenie orkiestra jest znów na schodach. Galeria Gottogetyouintomylife.jpg Tumblr mt75luR2Kw1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Gallery pic 9689 83693.jpg Gyiml9.png Filmy thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Love, Love, Love Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Glee Sings the Beatles